


New Material

by Goblin_5



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-made porn, Sex Toys, Teenagers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Jon finally gets some alone time and finds something unexpected in his materials.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 122





	New Material

Jon tried not to jump for joy. Don't get him wrong he loved his parents but it was hard to get any privacy with them around. Who could masturbate knowing that at any moment Superman could listen in. Or his mother could just look at him and know what he had been up to.

Jon was sure his mom knew who his crush was. Hell, he was sure Damian knew it was him. Maybe Jon was bad at hiding it but even if he had been good at it he was sure they would still have found out.

He listened, checking with his superhearing that his parents had actually left Earth on vacation. Once he was sure neither of them were going to suddenly come home, Jon went to his room. He went to the wall that hid the items. It was pretty obvious that he didn't want people in there given it was the only area coated with lead. Because nothing else reads I don't want superman to see this. But what could Jon do as he didn't want his father to see.

He set the box on his nightstand. With superspeed, Jon checked that all the doors were locked. He wanted to avoid any random visitors. 

Stripping down to his underwear once he reached his room. Jon hummed, he was ecstatic and slightly pent up. It had been almost a month since the last good orgasm. Sure there had been a couple of quick and quiet ones but nothing truly satisfying.

He opened the box. The first layer of pictures looked innocent, his secret collection of Damian pics. Some were just normal photos taken of the other. While the remaining pictures were more suggestive. Shots that Jon had taken in secret when the darker-skinned boy wasn't paying attention. Manly of his ass. Damian had a nice ass. Plump, round, and so juicy. Jon could take a bite out of it.

Damian had taken after his mother. Staying slim and not bulking out like his father but still shorter than Jon, which obviously bothered Damian. But it wasn't just body shape that Damian had taken from his mother, no it was that fierce beauty too. Without a doubt, Damian could cut anyone up with a sword but would look like a model while doing it.

Moving his Damian collection out of the way so that he could reach the dirtier stuff. Ripped pages from porn mags or photos printed off from videos. The actors in them looked enough like Damian that he could fake it. 

Someone might ask why Jon didn't keep it digital but they must have not lived with a Pulitzer prize-winning Journalist. Plus that was a sure-fire way to just invite one of Damian's brothers to look into it. He could imagine how one would just be checking up on them, like how the Bats did, and find it. He sighed, imagine that nightmare.

Shaking his head to refocus on the task at hand. He was trying to masturbate, not consider the hundreds of different ways he could get caught for his secret. This must have been why he did not instantly notice the envelope. It was a simple tan office one and it was sitting at the bottom of the box.

Jon was sure he hadn't put it there, he would have remembered if he had. Slowly opening it, he found only an iPod and headphones inside. It turned on with ease. 

Jon looked around the room. Was someone playing a prank on him? There was only one video on the iPod. It was called Just_for_Jon. Seeing this sparked his interest.

He sat down on his bed. Getting comfortable before putting the headphones in and starting the video. It was Damian. Shit. That meant he had found the box. Damian wasn't stupid; the video was probably a lecture on getting better at hiding stuff if you don't want it found. 

In the video Damian was standing in a robe and started to speak, "Hi Jon," he sounded amused, "since you've behaved so well recently I have decided to give you a reward." 

Jon sat up. He was confused but also a little excited. There was no way Damian had opened the box and didn't have a clue what it was for. Squinting at the video as Damian took a few steps back, so now there was some distance between him and the camera.

Jon watches as he slipped off the robe. All his blood shot to his groin upon seeing a naked Damian. Jon had to pause the video so he could just stare at the image. He had never had the chance just to stare at Damian's naked body, he had seen pieces of it but never all of its glory. It was better than Jon had imagined. 

He closed his eyes, maybe this was all a joke. That Damian would just laugh then start to put his clothes back on. He glanced back at the video, there were about 15 minutes left. He decided that he had nothing to lose by watching the rest of the video. 

Working up the courage, he swallowed as he pressed play on the video. Damian let the robe fall the rest of the way off his arms before smiling at the camera. Jon knew that smile, it was the one that always came before Damian pulled him into trouble. But right now Jon would do anything Damian asked of him. He watched as the other ran his hands over his body starting at his hip working up his chest.

Damian’s hands stopped at his nipples and Jon took a deep breath. He was pleading in his head that this was going where he hoped. His fingers flicked the nubs getting him to moan. This caused another rush of blood down to his groin. Jon’s bulge was pressing uncomfortably against his underwear. 

Jon pulled down his underwear, letting himself spring free. He refocused on the video watching as Damian twisted and pulled at his nipples, his moans were getting softer. Jon turned up the volume and tuned in with his super-hearing, he didn't want to miss any of this.

Damian cried out his name. Jon reached down to slowly start playing with his own dick. He moved his hand without any rhythm, he was too focused on the video to attempt one. Damian let his nipples go, they were now red and erect. Jon let himself imagine how they would taste if he would get his mouth on them.

Jon heard a cup pop of causing him to snap out of his daydream. Damian was now covering his fingers with gel. God, Jon let out a moan. This was going in a better direction than he could have ever imagined.

Damian turned around and paused letting Jon get a long hard look at his ass. He then bent over and spread his legs giving an even better view. Jon was leaking precum and his hips made sputtered movements. All he desperately wanted to do was fly over to Gotham and experience the real thing. But he held himself in place as he didn't want to miss what the video had to offer.

Jon let his cock go with the thought that he needed to last and he was getting close too fast. Damian had slipped a finger in and was groaning from the burn. Jon watched as the digit was pulled out before disappearing back into the hole. This was erotic, and Jon was loving it. 

Damian hissed. Jon sat up, was he in pain? Before Jon could move Damian added another finger, moaning this time. He turned half-way to the camera, "I bet it's taking everything to not just rush over here, but I need you to behave and watch the entire video." Jon nodded even though Damian couldn't see it. He looked amazing, his green eyes were being swallowed by his pupils. His normally perfectly kept hair was pushed every direction and clinging to his face. To top it all off his face and lips were flushed.

Jon gripped onto the metal part of his bed. He could hear it creak under his fist. He barely stopped himself from snapping it. He wanted to listen to Damian and watch the whole video, but he also wanted to go find the real one. 

Damian's moans from the video recaptured his attention. He had moved to three fingers. Whining out, "God, Jon I want you so bad. I can just imagine you fucking me right," he stretched out his fingers, "here." 

Jon groaned and took his abandoned dick back into his hand. Following the movements of Damian's hand, he pretended that it was his dick sinking into Damian's ass and not his fingers.

Damian then spoke again as he pulled his fingers out, "While I can't have you right now, " he gave a wicked smile to the camera as if promising Jon he would get him at some point, "I can have something close." He finished by pulling out a blue dildo. It was close to Jon's size, only a little smaller.

Jon gasped and cursed because, fuck, he was about to watch Damian fuck himself on a dildo pretending it's Jon. Christ, this was more erotic than anything he had ever imagined Damian doing. He had always thought the other was put off by these things, but God was he wrong.

Pulling back his foreskin, Jon gave a deep moan. Damian stuck the dildo to the floor but then stopped. Jon hesitated as he watched the other. Damian then turned so his front was now facing the camera again.

He purred out, "I want you to watch every second of this." Jon hissed as he felt some precum shoot out of him. 

Then Damian poured the gel from earlier onto the toy. He hummed and sat down. Moaning as he took it in. Dropping once the tip was in. He pushed onto his stomach to illustrate how deep it was. 

Once Damian was satisfied that Jon knew, he moved. Pulling himself all the way off before dropping himself back down. Jon jerked his hand in motion to Damian's hips, closing his grip more trying to mimic how tight the other was. 

Jon moaned and huffed. He wasn't going to last much longer but at the same time, he didn't want to slow down. Maybe he just needs to concentrate on something else.

Damian then spoke with a moan as if denying him the right, "Fuck, Jon I want you. I want you so bad," Damian started jacking off his front in time with his hips. His face was that of pure ecstasy.

It was over. Jon managed to slam his eye shut just in time to stop himself from burning a hole through the wall. Climaxing into his own hand. He could hear Damian do the same in the video. 

A white flash of pleasure consumed his mind. After a few seconds, Jon risked opening his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened. 

Damian spoke again, this time panting, "Next time, I'm having you for real." 

The video abruptly ended after that. Jon let out a laugh; all that and this is how he ends the video. He laid down to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. He would masturbate a few more times to that video once he was able to, but for now, he'll just enjoy the feeling.

  
  
  



End file.
